Bibliography of August Derleth
The following Bibliography of August Derleth lists all the published works written or edited by August Derleth Poetry *''Hawk on the Wind''. Philadelphia: Ritten House, 1938. *''Elegy on a Flake of Snow''. Muscatine, IA: Prairie Press, 1938. *''Man Track Here''. Philadelphia: Ritten House, 1939. *''Here on a Darkling Plain''. Philadelphia: Ritten House, 1940. *''Wind in the Elms''. Philadelphia: Ritten House, 1941. *''Rind of Earth''. Prairie City, IL: Decker Press, 1942. *''And You, Thoreau!. Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1944. *''Selected Poems. Prairie City, IL: Decker Press, 1944. *''The Edge of Night''. Prairie City, IL: Decker Press, 1945. *''The Habitant of Dusk: A garland for Cassandra''. Boston: Walden Press, 1946. *''Dark of the Moon: Poems of fantasy and the macabre''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1947. *''Country Poems''. Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1952. *''Rendezvous in a Landscape''. New York: Fine Editions Press, 1952. *''Psyche''. Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1953. *''Elegy: On the umbral moon''. Forest Park, IL: Acorn Press, 1957. *''West of Morning''. Francestown, NH: Golden Quill Press, 1960. *''This Wound''. Iowa City, IA; Prairie Press, 1962. *''Country Places''. Iowa City, IA; Prairie Press, 1965. *''The Only Place We Live''. Iowa City, IA; Prairie Press, 1966. *''By Owl Light''. Iowa City, IA; Prairie Press, 1967. *''Collected Poems, 1937-1967''. New York: Candlelight Press, 1967; Shelburne, ON: Hawk & Whippoorwill, 1995. *''Caitlin''. Iowa City, IA; Prairie Press, 1969. *''The Landscape of the Heart''. Iowa City, IA; Prairie Press, 1970. *''Love Letters to Caitlin''. New York: Candlelight Press, 1971 (not released). *''The Only Place We Live'' (by August Derleth, Jesse Stuart, & Robert E. Gard; edited by Mark E. Lefebvre). Madison, WI: Wisconsin House, 1976. Novels *''The Lurker at the Threshhold'' (with H.P. Lovecraft). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1945; London: Museum Press, 1945; London: Gollacz, 1968. *''Death by Design''. New York; Arcadia House, 1953. *''The Pinkertons Ride Again'' (1960) Sac Prairie Saga *''Still is the Summer Night''. New York: Scribner, 1937. *''Wind Over Wisconsin''. New York: Scibner, 1938; New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1956. *''Any Day Now'' (novella). Chicago: Normandy House, 1938. *''Restless is the River''. New York: Scribner, 1939. *''Evening in Spring''. New York: Scribner, 1941. *''Sweet Genevieve''. New York: Scribner, 1942. *''Shadow of Night''. New York: Scribner, 1943. *''The Shield of the Valiant''. New York: Scribner, 1945. *''The House of Moonlight'' (novella). Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1953. Wisconsin Saga *''Bright Journey''. New York: Scribner, 1940. *''The House on the Mound''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1958; Shelburne, ON: Hawk & Whippoorwill, 1996. *''The Hills Stand Watch''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1960. *''The Shadow in the Glass''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1963. *''The Wind Leans West''. New York: Candlelight Press, 1969. Judge Peck series *''The Man on All Fours''. New York: Loring & Mussey, 1934. *''Murder Stalks the Wakely Family''. New York: Loring & Mussey, 1934 **published in UK as Death Stalks the Wakely Family. London: Newnes, 1937. * *''Sign of Fear''. New York: Loring & Mussey, 1935. *''Three Who Died''. New York: Loring & Mussey, 1935. *''Sentence Deferred''. New York: Scribner, 1939. *''The Narracong Riddle''. New York: Scribner, 1940; London: Heinemann, 1940. *''The Seven Who Waited''. New York: Scribner, 1943; London: Muller, 1945. *''Mischief in the Lane''. New York: Scribner, 1944; London: Muller, 1945. *''No Future for Luana''. New York: Scribner, 1945. *''Fell Purpose. New York: Arcadia House, 1953. Short fiction *''Someone in the Dark''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1941; New York: Jove / HBJ, 1978. *''Something Near''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1945. *''Not Long for This World''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1948. *''The Survivor, and others'' (with H.P. Lovecraft). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1957; New York: Ballantine, 1962. *''The Mask of Cthulu''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1958; London: Consul Books, 1961; New York: Beagle Books, 1971; Jersey: Neville, Spearman, 1974; New York: Carroll & Graf, 1996. *''Lonesome Places''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1962. *''The Trail of Cthulu''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1962; New York: Beagle Books, 1971; Jersey: Spearman, 1974; London: Panther, 1966; New York: Carroll & Graf, 1996. *''Mr. George, and other odd persons'' (as "Stephen Grendon"). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1963; New York: Belmont, 1964. ** also published as When Graveyards Yawn. London: Tandem Books, 1965. *''Colonel Markesan, and less pleasant people'' (with Mark Schorer). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1966. *''The Shadow out of Time'' (with H.P. Lovecraft). London: Gollancz, 1968, 1973, 1977. *''Consider Your Verdict: Ten coroner's cases for you to solve'' (as "Tally Mason"). New York: Stackpole, 1973. *''The Watchers out of Time, and others'' (with H.P. Lovecraft). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1974 **also published as The Watchers out of Time. New York: Carroll & Graf, 1996. *''Harrigan's File'' (science fiction). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1975. *''Dwellers in Darkness''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1976. Sac Prairie Saga *''Place of Hawks''. New York: Long & Mussey, 1935. *''Country Growth''. New York: Scribner, 1940. *''Wisconsin Earth: A Sac Prairie Sampler'' (1948) *''Sac Prairie People''. Sauk City, WI: (1948) *''Wisconsin in Their Bones. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1961.'' *''Country Matters'' (edited by Peter Ruber). Shelburne, ON: Hawk & Whippoorwill, 1996. *''Return to Sac Prairie''(edited by Peter Ruber). Shelburne, ON: Hawk & Whippoorwill, 1996. *''The Lost Sac Prairie Novels'' (2000), including The Odyssey of Janna Meade (first published in the Star Weekly Magazine December 3, 1949); The Wind in the Cedars (also as Happiness Shall Not Escape) (first published in Redbook Magazine, January 1946), Lamplight for the Dark (first published in Redbook Magaizine January 1941); Shane's Girls (also as Happiness is a Gift) (first published in Redbook Magazine 1948) Solar Pons *''In Re: Sherlock Holmes: The adventures of Solar Pons]]. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1945 **also published as ''Regarding Sherlock Holmes: The adventures of Solar Pons;;. New York: Pinnacle Books, 1974 **published in UK as The Adventures of Solar Pons. London: Robson Books, 1975; London: Futura, 1976. *''The Memoirs of Solar Pons''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1951; New York: Unicorn Book Club, 1951; New York: Pinnacle Books, 1951. *''Three Problems for Solar Pons''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1952. *''The Return of Solar Pons''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1958; New York: Pinnacle Books, 1975. *''Reminiscences of Solar Pons'', Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1961. *''The Adventure of the Orient Express''. New York: Candlelight, 1965; **published in pig-latin as Hetay Adventureyay ofyay hetay Orientyay Expressyay. Shelburne, ON: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 1996. *''The Casebook of Solar Pons''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1965; New York: Pinnacle Books, 1965. *''Praed Street Papers''. New York: Candlelight, 1965. *''The Adventure of the Unique Dickensians''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1968. *''Mr. Fairlie's Final Journey''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1968; New York: Pinnacle Books, 1976. *''A Praed Street Dossier''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1968. *''The Chronicles of Solar Pons''. Sauk City, WI: Mycroft & Moran, 1973; New York: Pinnacle Books, 1974; London: Robson Books, 1975. *''The Exploits of Solar Pons'' (combines The Adventures of Solar Pons & The Chronicles of Solar Pons). London: Robson Books, 1975 *''The Solar Pons Omnibus Edition'' (edited by Basil Copper). Sauk City, WI: Arkham, House, 1982. *''The 'Unpublished' Solar Pons''. Toronto: Metropolitan Toronto Reference Library, 1994. *''The Solar Pons Portfolio'' (edited by George A. Vanderburgh). Shelburne, ON: Battered Silicon Dispatch Box, 1996. *''The Final Adventures of Solar Pons'' (1998) Non-fiction *''Heritage of Sauk City''. Sauk City, WI: Pioneer Press, 1931. *''Wisconsin Literature. Sauk City, IA: 1941; revised, 1942. *''The Wisconsin: River of a thousand isles. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1942; Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 1985. *''Writing Fiction''. Boston: The Writer, 1946; Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1996. *''Sweet Land of Michigan''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1962. *''A Wisconsin Harvest''. Sauk City, WI: Stanton & Lee, 1966. *''Wisconsin''. New York: Coward-McCann (States of the Nation Series), 1967. *''Return to Derleth: Selected essays'' (edited by James P. Roberts). (2 volumes), White Hawk Press, 1993. History *''The Milwaukee Road: Its first hundred years''. New York: Creative Age, 1948. *''Sauk County: A centennial history''. Baraboo, WI: Sauk County Centennial Committee, 1948. *''Vincennes: Portal to the west''. New York: Prentice Hall, 1968. *''Wisconsin Murders''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1968. *''The Wisconsin Valley: A student guide to localized history''. New York: Teachers College Press, 1969. Biography *''Still Small Voice: Biography of Zona Gale''. New York: D. Appleton, 1940. *''H.P.L.: A Memoir''. New York: Ben Adamson, 1945. *''Some Notes on H. P. Lovecraft'' (1959) *''Concord Rebel: A life of Henry D. Thoreau''. Philadelphia: Chilton, 1962; New York: Avon, 1962. *''Three Literary Men: A memoir of Sinclair Lewis, Sherwood Anderson, Edgar Lee Masters''. New York: Candlelight Press, 1963. *''The Forest Orphans''. New York: Ernest, 1964 **revised as Mr. Conservation. Park Falls, WI: MacGregor Litho, 1971. *''Walden Pond: Homage to Thoreau. Iowa City, IA: Prairie Press, 1968.'' *''Emerson, Our Contemporary''. New York: Crowell-Collier, 1970. Juvenile *''Bill's Diary'' (poetry). Sauk City, WI: Stanton & Lee, 1945. *''Oliver, the Wayward Owl'' (poetry). Sauk City, WI: Stanton & Lee, 1945. *''A Boy's Way'' (poetry). Sauk City, WI: Stanton & Lee, 1947. *''It's a Boy's World: Poems''. Sauk City, WI: Stanton & Lee, 1948. *''The Country of the Hawk''. New York: Aladdin Books, 1952. *''The Captive Island''. New York: Aladdin Books; New York: Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1960. *''Empire of Fur: Trading in the Lake Superior Region''. New York: Aladdin Books, 1953. *''Land of Gray Gold : Lead Mining in Wisconsin''. New York: Aladdin Books, 1954. *''Land of the Sky-Blue Waters''. New York: Aladdin Books, 1955. *''St. Ignatius and the Company of Jesus. New York: Farrar, Straus & Cudahy, 1955; London: Burns & Oates, 1956.'' *''Father Marquette and the Great Rivers''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Cudahy, 1955; London: Burns & Oates, 1955 *condensed, New York: Guild Press, 1962. *''Columbus and the New World''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Cudahy, 1957; London: Burns & Oates, 1957. *''Wilbur, the Trusting Whippoorwill'' (poetry). Sauk City, WI: Stanton & Lee, 1959. *''The Beast in Holger’s Woods'' (myster). New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1968. Mill Creek Irregulars *''The Moon Tenders''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1958. *''The Mill Creek Irregulars''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1959. *''The Ghost of Black Hawk Island''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1961. *''The Tent Show Summer''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1963. *''The Irregulars Strike Again''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1964. *''The House by the River''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1965. *''The Watcher on the Heights''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1966. *''The Prince Goes West''. New York: Meredith Press, 1968. *''The Three Straw Men''. New York: Candlelight, 1970. Collected editions *''Wisconsin Earth: A Sac Prairie sampler'' (contains Place of Hawks, Shadow of Night, & Village Year). Chicago: Stanton & Lee, 1948. Edited *''Poetry out of Wisconsin'' (edited with R.E. Larsson). New York: Harrison, 1937. *H.P. Lovecraft, The Outsider, and others (edited with Donald Wandrei). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1939. *H.P. Lovecraft, Best Supernatural Stories. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1945. * H.P. Lovecraft, Marginalia (collected by Derleth & Donald Wandrei). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1945. *''Who Knocks? Twenty masterpieces of the spectral for the connoisseur''. New York: Rinehart, 1946. *''The Night Side: Masterpieces of the strange and terrible''. New York: Rinehart, 1947. *''The Sleeping and the Dead'' (stories). Chicago: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1947; London: Four Square Books, 1964. *''Strange Ports of Call'' (sf stories). New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1948; New York: Berkley, 1958. *H.P. Lovecraft, Something About Cats, and other pieces. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1949. *''The Other Side of the Moon'' (sf stories). New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1949; London: Grayson, 1956; New York: Berkley, 1959; London: Panther, 1963; London: Mayflower, 1966. *''Beyond Time and Space'' (sf stories). New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1950; New York: Berkley, 1950. *''Far Boundaries: 20 science-fiction stories''. New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1951. *H.P. Lovecraft, The Haunter of the Dark, and other tales of terror. London: Gollancz, 1951. *''The Outer Reaches: Favorite science fiction tales chosen by their authors''. New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1951; New York: Berkley, 1958 **also published as The Outer Reaches & The Time of Infinity. (2 volumes), London: Consul, 1963. *''Night's Yawning Peal''. New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy / Arkham House, 1952. *''Beachheads in Space''. New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1952; London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 1954; New York: Berkley, 1958 **also published as Beachheads in Space & From Other Worlds. (2 volumes), London: Four Square, 1964. *''Portals of Tomorrow: The best of science fiction and other fantasy''. New York: Rinehard, 1953; London: Cassell, 1956. *''Worlds of Tomorrow: Science fiction with a difference''. New York: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1953; London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 1954; New York: Berkley, 1958 **also published as Worlds of Tomorrow & New Worlds for Old. (2 volumes), London: Four Square, 1963. *''Time to Come: Science fiction stories of tomorrow''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Young, 1954; New York: Berkley, 1958; London: Consul, 1963; New York: Tower, 1965 *H.P. Lovecraft, The Shuttered Room, and other pieces. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1959. *H.P. Lovecraft, Some Notes on a Nonentity. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1959; London: Villiers, 1963. *''Hawk and Whippoorwill'' (quarterly poetry journal). Sauk City, WI: Hawk & Whippoorwill, 1960. *''Fire and Steel and Candlelight'' (poetry). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1961. *''Dark Mind, Dark Heart'' (stories). Sauk City, Wi: Arkham House, 1962. *H.P. Lovecraft, The Dunwich Horror, and others: The best supernatural stories of H.P. Lovecraft. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1963 **abridged version, New York: Lancer, 1963. *''When Evil Wakes: A new anthology of the macabre''. London: Souvenir Press, 1963; London: Corgi, 1965; London: Sphere Books, 1977. *''At the Mountains of Madness, and other novels''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1964; London: Gollancz, 1966. *''Over the Edge'' (stories). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1964; London: Gollancz, 1967. *H.P. Lovecraft, Dagon, and other macabre stories. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1965. *H.P. Lovecraft, Selected Letters. (5 volumes), Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1965-1976 **''Volume 1: 1911-1925'' (edited with Donald Wandrei). 1965. **''Volume 2: 1925-1929''. (edited with Donald Wandrei). 1968. **''Volume 3: 1929-1931'' (edited with Donald Wandrei). 1971. **''Volume 4: 1932-1934'' (edited With James Turner). 1976. **''Volume 5: 1934-1937'' (edited With James Turner). 1976. *''Travellers by Night'' (stories). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1967; London: Gollancz, 1968. *''Tales of the Cthulu Mythos''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1969; (2 volumes), London: Panther Books, 1975. *''New Poetry out of Wisconsin''. Sauk City, WI: Stanton & Lee, 1969. *H.P. Lovecraft, The Horror in the Museum, and other revisions. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1970 **published in UK as The Horror in the Museum & The Horror in the Burying Ground. (2 volumes), London: Panther Books, 1975. *''Dark Things'' (stories). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1971. Journals (Sac Prairie Saga) *''Atmosphere of Houses'' (1939) *''Village Year: A Sac Prairie Journal'' (1941) *''Village Daybook: A Sac prairie journal''. Chicago: Pellegrini & Cudahy, 1947. *''Countryman's Journal''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce, 1963. *''Walden West''. New York: Duell, Sloan, & Pearce: 1961; Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 1989. *''Wisconsin Country: A Sac Prairie Journal'' (1965) *''Return to Walden West''. New York: Candlelight Press, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy August Derleth Society.A Bibliography of the Works of August Derleth, August Derleth Society. Web, July 2, 2014. Short stories Poems *Incubus (1934) *Omega (1934) *To a Spaceship (1934) *Man and the Cosmos (1935) *"Only Deserted" (1937) *The Shores of Night (1947) *Providence: Two Gentlemen Meet at Midnight (1948) *Jacksnipe Over (1971) *Something Left Behind (1971) Essays/articles Anthologies As Stephen Grendon With H. P. Lovecraft With Marc R. Schorer Other collaborations *The Churchyard Yew (1947) as Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu *The Adventure of the Snitch in Time (1953) with Mack Reynolds *The Adventure of the Ball of Nostradamus (1955) with Mack Reynolds *The House in the Oaks (1971) with Robert E. Howard External links * * *Bibliography by chronological order, August Derleth Society *Bibliography by genre, August Derleth Society